My Sinful Desires
by Katherine Pitchiner12
Summary: Amber, an 18 year old girl in 1794 Mississippi, has befallen an awful fate as her world is turned upside down by the death of her family and is left to her drunken abusive father. All Amber wishes for is to die as her father gambles her away. But when the vampire, Lestat De Lioncourt, comes into her life. Her world is left hanging in the balances. Will he make it better? Or worse?
1. Chapter 1

My Sinful Desires

_~Chapter 1~_

Life was great. It really was! I was finally the age of 18, and getting engaged that summer to Lord Becket. My father, Dupree, had gotten a promotion at his job, which meant better pays. My mother, Janette, was about to have another child. My sister had gone off to college to get an education, and came back with a magnificent degree in arts. Life was great all around.

We all really enjoyed ourselves with constant parties and family outings to a ball or a dance. We would constantly make new friends and invite them over for dinner. This was actually how Lord Becket and I had met. Oh, how he was flattering with his luscious complements and intellectual knowledge. His light blond hair always seemed to come free of his low bow, and how his posture was one that could make any women in the world melt on the spot. He was purely magnificent.

How my older sister Karen loathed me for it. But she still encouraged me and promised that she would attend our weeding as my maid of honor. The entire family was excited for me, well, maybe not my dad soo much since he had wanted me to marry one of his business partners. But I had simply refused to be married off to a stranger. Instead I found one that I loved most dearly.

The wedding was a couple months away, and my mother was due soon. It was guessed that she was going to bear us another little girl, but I always hoped it was a boy. Father needed an heir to his spot, and my parents already had enough girls to attend to. But… No one ever really knew.

It was around October 20th in 1795 when the accident happened though. My family and Lord Becket were having dinner with a new couple, Lord and Lady Hartley, when the strangest thing happened. My father described it as if a fog had lifted beneath his eyes, and he went limp. He woke up in the house lying on the floor with blood dripping down his wrist. My mother lied on the floor dead and lifeless. My sister and Lord Becket the same as my mother. Luckily, I was not there to witness such an account.

My father seemed to go insane after that. He took to drinking and barricading himself in our living room. He rarely went to work, so I was forced to try and earn some money through my grieving. Happiness had vanished before my eyes. My entire life was turned upside down. My family was dead, my fiance dead, my father an alcoholic and abuser, life sucked! Why would my God bring such a hell upon me? I was ready to die on the spot instead of suffer the pain that ragged its way through my broken heart. I welcomed death like an old friend.

Once the year began to go on, and I wasn't able to support the house, my father became even more fiendish. He would come home from a day or night of drinking and smack me around. He would choke me, punch me, and slap me, anything that left a bruise upon my body that he cursed due to the fact I resembled my mothers. He was infuriated that I hadn't of died in my mother's place, and how much I reminded him of her. How I was unable to support the house, how I was just a complete failure in his eyes. He was ruthless.

He began to drag me along to his casino games at the local bars and gamble away. He might not have had much money… but he used me in its place. He would gamble me away for a night in a stranger's bed, and then redo the entire thing the next day. Sometimes I would get lucky and he would win, but it didn't happen as much as I would have liked it to have. I didn't have a choice but to follow his orders. If I refused then he would beat me then and there on the spot, leaving me with bruises and blood dripping from my face.

Just like now as I sit here watching my father gamble away, me by his side and dreading what was to come. Men stared at my exposed bodice and black laced dress that exposed every curve of my body, with hungry eyes. Some looked on in pity, and offered me a pat on the hand. But others would try and grab me, luckily my father allowed me to slap them away like buzzing flies. This was nothing like I imagined my life to be. Not in the least bit like I had dreamed of. Instead... it was my worst nightmare.

Without even the slightest reaction, I suddenly found a gun being pointed at my face by the other gambler who was supposedly accusing my father of cheating. My father hid behind me, putting me in the direct line of path. I have to admit, I can feel my heart beating a million miles a minute. Yes, I am scared. But why? I want to die, I hate this life! Just shoot. Please.

"Do it! I dare you." My father raged from behind me. The rather modest and clean shaven gambler looked at me with surprise, and confusion. It was as if he couldn't believe what his dark eyes were seeing. I mean, did he really expect otherwise? My father was just gambling me away! Do you really not expect him to let me take the bullet for him?

"Release me from this nightmare. Please..._" _I whispered to the stranger. the mans eyes became wide with surprise and a mixture of what seemed like apathy. But slowly it turned back to rage as his eyes caught my fathers who was peeping out from behind me.

"You are a sick man!" The gambler growled as he shoved his gun back in his pocket and stood up. "If you weren't using your daughter as a shield like a cowered I would have your guts for garters!" The man shot my father one last deadly glare that would have even the meanest sea captain cowering in the corner and left.

My father laughed as he jumped back out from behind me and began to grab up the money on the table with a hungry expression that was left from the game. People looked on with disgust and disappointment. One man, a blonde man who had his hair in a low hanging bow, his face a clean shave, and eyes brighter than the sun, gazed at me with a slight smirk. It was as if he was reading my mind. I stared back for a moment until a dazzling brown haired man with the same hair style, and slightly dimmer eyes, nudged the fellow and caught his attention. I snapped my head away as my father grabbed me up and dragged me out into the alleyways behind the bar.

Surprisingly no one was out here, not even a whore who could use a few bucks and a night off. It was dark and smelled like sewage. Rats ran hither and thither, hiding behind boxes from the ports. My father greedily counted up his money and then turned to me with dangerous eyes. He swiftly grabbed me by my hair and made me face him.

"Nice job in there, brat. We made almost forty bucks! I think we can earn a bit more tonight, don't you think?" My father grinned. I struggled to pull myself from his grip, but he held on. I wasn't about to go whoring myself about tonight. No! Not tonight.

"No! Father, please. Spare me this one night or damned be it all!" I exclaimed as I gave another yank away. My father's face grew sour and twisted with rage. With a quick movement of his hand he slapped my face, making my head snap to the left.

"You will do as you're told Amber, and I won't hear any more objections from you. Understood?" My father growled with an enormous raised eyebrow.

"No! I refuse this type of abuse. I'm done with your folly! Let me go and die in peace!" I cried as I pulled away. My father slapped me again and slammed be up against a dirty wall. He held my head in place as he grabbed me by his throat. "I'm not mother! And I cannot help it if I look like her. If anything you should be the one lying dead and lifeless in the cold earth with nothing but the bugs and maggots to keep you company! Damned be your unholy soul!"

"How dare you! You foul disappointment of a daughter! You will get your ass back in there and make us some more money. Or else I will have you beaten and fed to the fishes!" My father hissed at me as he went to raise his hand again to strike me.

But… it never came. I stood there, preparing myself for the painful sting of his massive brutal hand. But instead all I heard was a gasp of protest and my father was pulled off of me. I opened my eyes and saw the most horrifying sight that I had ever had the displeasure of watching, as if it had come straight from a horror novel. There was my father being dragged to the ground by the man that had smirked at me in the bar. He has his mouth against my father's neck and he was holding him tightly so he couldn't move away. My father cried out in pain as he clawed at the blond man who stared up at me with my fathers blood dripping from his mouth.

I gasped in horror as I pressed myself back up against the wall and tried to scream for help. But all that came out was a coarse squeak and a deep sob. I wanted to help my father, even if he was being a complete arse. I couldn't just stand idle by watching this... this thing! drain my father of his blood. And yet... here I stand. Unable to move and just gaze in horror. I don't believe what is happening, I have to help him! But I couldn't make myself move an inch. Just stand there in horror as the blond man dropped my father's lifeless body to the ground with a thump. The man licked his blood stained lips and he eyed me hungrily, and in a flash he was upon me. It was as if he moved in greater speeds than any human known to man.

The man pinned me to the wall, and with a quick movement sunk his teeth into my neck. Finally I managed to cry out as I tore at his masculine body, trying to pull the beastly man away from me. But it was no use. His perfumed body refused to budge. Instead I felt the life being drained out of me with a sharp pain ripping through my body. I felt my legs give out from under me, and my body go limp. But the man held me up with his arm around my waist.

Right when I thought he would suck the last drop of life out of me, he released my neck and looked me in the eye with a blood stained toothy grin. His teeth looked as sharp as razors, and they dripped with crimson blood. I couldn't help but stair petrified into his soul consuming eyes.

"Is this what you truly want? Do you like the pain of death? Or have you had enough?" The man asked with a slight laugh.

"Enough." I gasped as a stray tear ran down my now pale cheek. How did he know I wanted to die? Only the gambler who held a gun to my head could hear the words I uttered to him. Maybe it was the fact I didn't flinch while death himself was starring me in the face. Or was it that he had been watching me for a while? Either way I had no clue, and I suddenly understood how terrified I really was of dying... especially like this in the arms of... of this handsome beast!

The man let out another bone chilling laugh that had goose flesh crawling across my arms and back. "I thought so." He purred, and with a wave of his hand over my face. Instantly I felt my mind start to fade, as if a cloud had decided to block out the world… And everything went black. What was happening?

**Okay, so this new story is based off of the book & movie "Interview with the Vampire" by Ann Rice. I decided to write it for fun, but I hope you enjoy it either way! ^~^ In advanced, sorry for any misspelled words and grammatical errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

My Sinful Desires

~Chapter 2~

I awoke from what felt like days of sleep to find myself lying down on a comfortable and soft surface. I slightly moved my hand to feel what I was laying on. It felt like soft down and silk... bed sheets? As if the flood gates had opened, the memories of however many nights ago came flooding back to my head. The dashing man with blond hair had... had killed my father and almost me. Or this is heaven and I finally escaped my living nightmare of abusive fathers and blood sucking strangers!

I tried to sit up and gather something of my surroundings, but my body refused. I still feel like the life had been drained out of me, and my neck throbbed with an awful pain. So I couldn't have been unconscious for too long. But I felt awful. Where even am I? What is even going on for heavens sake? I wanted to cry out and scream for help, but if the blonde stranger was here then it would probably be unwise.

So I just moved my head from side to side and saw that I was in fact in a bed. It was king sized from the looks of it with champagne tinted sheets with white lace that bordered it. A flowing white canopy blocked my view from the room I was being held in, but it had lovely flowing designs that draped over it. From the corner of my eye, I swore I saw a figure move from behind the canopy. I turned my head to see if there was really anyone there, but all I could see was white flowing cloth. Okay... so maybe i'm just going insane.

"Hello Amber, my love. It's nice to see you awake finally." The familiar voice purred from beside me. I gasped and turned to see the dashing blonde stranger staring at me through the canopy. "Shh, my love. There is no need to be afraid."

"Wh-Who are you?" I managed to squeak as the man pulled the the flowing cloth aside, giving me a clear view of the man.

"Oh! Excuse my manners. I am Lestat De Lioncourt." The man named Lestat grinned as he slightly bowed before me.

He was absolutely... handsome. He wore a light flowing under shirt that I remember Lord Becket wearing once on a picnic, and on top a blue and golden laced vest that suited his features well. He wore black trousers that fit him nicely, with freshly polished buckled boots. He looked to stand at six feet, with thick rather curly blonde hair that is not quite shoulder length. But it was pulled back in a neat low hanging bow that he wore. His grey eyes seemed to easily absorb the colors of blue and violet from surfaces around us with major hints of gold here and there. His nose is fairly short and narrow, while his mouth is well shaped though slightly too large for his face in my opinion. He looked like he could be incredibly mean, and yet soothing and most defiantly sensual. Even his high cheek bones fit his face so stunningly.

"My dear. I am sure your head is buzzing with questions and fear. But everything will be answered in due time... I assure you." Lestat began as he came to sit on the edge of the bed. "But right now I am going to offer you a choice I never had. You see... I know how bad you want to die. You want to escape the hell hole of this damned earth, you want to escape your abusive bastard of a father... and if I am guessing right the old pain of lost loved ones? But Amber my love! I can offer you an alternative. I can give you a better life! One where you will never have to suffer like you do, you will not be gambled away like money in a poker game. You will never even have to worry about death or illnesses... all that could be yours if you just drink."

Lestat put his wrist to his mouth, and bit it. Crimson blood trickled down his wrist from his veins and held it out to me as if I were to lap it up like a dog. Oh... how enticing it seemed... How I actually longed to drink his blood. What was this repulsing desire? I shouldn't even dare dream of excepting this mans offer... yet he had made it sound so promising. I wouldn't have to worry about having to be gambled away... I would no longer be afraid as I once was. But how do I actually know that he could keep this promise? I don't even know this man!

"Go on Amber, drink. I know you want to." Lestat purred as he held his wrist inches from my mouth. The desire became nearly overwhelming as a stray drop of blood hit my lip, and I instantly felt some of my energy restored.

Lestat lightly placed his wrist upon my mouth... and I began to suck the blood that flowed freely from his veins. Oh, how it tasted better than life itself! Once I could finally move my arms I lightly held onto his arm, and began to drink ever more heavily. Lestat groaned as I continued on for another moment, his face began to clench in pain, and his fangs were bared.

"Enough Amber." Lestat moaned as he lightly pulled his wrist away. But I held on... I craved more. I didn't want to stop. "Amber, I said enough!" Lestat growled as he wrenched his arm away, breaking free of my grasp. Lestat backed up a few paces and held his wrist to his chest, a flash of pain crossing his face.

But then I felt my insides begin to twist and contort. It was like claws were ripping at every part of my body and tearing me apart bit by bit. The room began to spin and fade through blinding pain as I screamed out and clenched my chest. My head throbbed and every inch of my body seared in pure pain and agony. What was going on? Why was this happening? Agh! Curse my damned life!

I heard someone shout something, but my screams drowned it out as the pain intensified ten fold to the point where everything went black. I cant take this pain anymore, I just can't. Just let me die instead, please! So I let go of trying to fight the pain. I gave in. I let the blinding pain turn to black, and ever so slowly the pain began to ease up. I felt something inside my mouth sharpen, and my body begin to slightly change. When the pain had completely vanished... it felt as if I had been reborn. Reborn into something other than me... something darker that hungered for blood and life.

No... no that couldn't be right. No. It was just an old wives tale, vampire's couldn't exist. This was all just a dream and when I opened my eyes Lestat would be gone and I would be back in my bed at home. I would no longer crave the blood that lined my mouth and feel the sharp prick of my canines. This was all just a horrible nightmare...

I sat up and opened my eyes, all my strength had returned and I was fully able to prop myself up. In front of me Lestat stood grinning at me... and a brown haired man from the bar was beside him looking rather livid... It wasn't a dream. No... I shook my head and began to start sobbing. This couldn't be real! I couldn't be a vampire! A sob shook me as I cried into my hands and shook my head.

"Shh, it's alright my dear." Lestat purred as he came to sit back beside me and pulled me into his arms. I allowed him to pull me into an embrace and I began to cry into him. Why... why is this happening? I wanted to puke at the mere fact that I wanted more. I wanted more of Lestats blood! Anything to quench this damned thirst.

"You fiend! Do you see what yo have done Lestat?" The man raged in horror. I turned my head a bit so I could see who exactly this man was. Indeed, he was the one with Lestat at the bar. The man had white skin, the color of bleached bone almost. Yet a bit tanner than that. He had chin-length brown hair that looked more or less like black depending on the light. And he possessed brilliant green eyes that looked almost... paranormal. They were light up with gold, almost like Lestats.

The man's eyes met mine... and for a moment it was as if I read a sad tale. He looked hurt, furious, and almost understanding. "Yes, in fact I do Louis! I have saved this poor girl from a horrible fate and gave her a new life. One that will flourish like a beautiful flower brought into the light! Well... moonlight I would guess in this case." Lestat laughed as he gently pulled me away to look me in the face. Lestat gently wiped the tears from my face away with his handkerchief he had pulled from his pocket, and gave me an encouraging smile.

"You have damned her to an eternity of hiding in the darkness, Lestat! You of all people know that surely." The man named Louis retorted as he ran a hand through his hair, braking free of his low held bow. His hair came to rest on his squared shoulders, messy and disheveled. It matched his out fit which was almost the same as Lestats. Yet he had on an opened brown vest and cream colored trousers with no boots.

"Shh! You will scare our daughter Louis." Lestat hissed.

At this I nearly jumped out of Lestats arms. My head was spinning with confusion and desire. Hiding in the dark and eternal damnation... I could somewhat grasp this in my mind seeing how I am a vampire... But daughter? "I am not your daughter... That I know for a fact." I objected as I gave Lestat a disbelieving look. It wasn't Louis who scared me, it was you Lestat.

"Oh! But you are, my love. You see, though you may not be our daughter by blood, you are my fledgling. I am your creator, your father if you will." Lestat explained as he gently pulled me back into his arms. With a gentle hand that felt as cold as death itself, Lestat moved some stray hairs away from my face as he let this new information sink in.

Soo.. the man who just killed my father has basically become my replacement father. I felt like I was about to go insane just merely thinking about how preposterous this entire thing is. Then again, I do have to admit that Lestat would probably be a better father than mine ever was. Hell! Anyone could be a better father! I guess that would make Louis my mother... Ha! No, that's just cruel. But I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"You see, now that you are here in our lives. We can all live as one big happy family! Together, we will make your life better. You will be happier than you have ever been!" Lestat began again. But Louis's face contorted with disgust at Lestats words. Yet... I'm not entirely sure why.

Louis caught me staring at him with a confused expression, and his sickened expression disappeared. But it was replaced with one that was kind, and sorrowful. It made my fear ease up a bit, and i relaxed into Lestats arms.

"Surly you must be hungry my love. Are you not?" Lestat asked as he leaned to look into my eyes. It hit me then that I was hungry. Hungry for more blood as sickening as the thought is. I want to say yes, but I don't want to have to kill anyone. I don't...

"I am... But I don't wish to kill an innocent life." I mused as I looked down into my lap. Lestat gently lifted my chin and offered me a toothy grin.

"Do not be like Louis. Do not deny the one thing that will bring you peace." Lestat prompted. "Come, we have a maid that arrives around this time. Let her be your first lesson. It is simple, I assure you."

"Alright..." I murmured as Lestat retreated from the bed. He held out a hand for me to take along with his usual eerie smile. Hesitantly, I took his hand and allowed him to gently pull me from the bed. With Louis, we all began to head into what i guessed is the living room... I was about to make my first kill... Surly it didn't have to be like this. Right? It couldn't be. But if it is... I don't know how I will learn to live with myself. For an eternity at that.


End file.
